


Four Plus One

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gangbang, M/M, Moresomes, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trepan never expected to take part in an orgy of Phase Sixers, but he supposed there was a time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> All i can say about this is "Why the hell not?"

Trepan lay upon Overlord’s chassis, gripping the ridges of his armor tightly as Black Shadow reverently ate out his valve. His ‘captor’ had brought his fellow elite back to his home (minus Killmaster, as the big brute was too large to enter) and left Trepan to them. 

Should he have been insulted they thought he was a whore? Probably, but it was better then them knowing who he really was. They had started touching him, and though intimidated, a lack of worry from Overlord when he had returned with refreshments had put him at ease

They were not going to hurt him. Overlord trusted them not to hurt him (and Overlord would not risk hurting Trepan). So he might as well enjoy it, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t a stranger to orgies either. Trepan thus opened his panels up and let them touch him.

Overlord of course insisted Trepan be in his lap the whole time, just to watch. Trepan was fine with that. It was extra security. 

Trepan shuddered as Sixshot ran his hand up his spinal strut, panting and pressing his hips back against Black Shadow’s face. Heretech was looking bored.

“You could of bought more whores then just this one you know.” Heretech said, and Trepan did all he could to not growl with annoyance. He was not a bit a share ware.

“And have Black Shadow complain about the money? I think not.” Overlord said, his big hand petting Trepan’s head, flicking his antenna.

Black Shadow hummed against his valve, and Sixshot laughed.

“You know what I want? I want to see this tiny thing take your spike Overlord.” Sixshot said, his hand moving to cup Trepan’s aft.

“You don’t want to frag him?”

“I figure you are paying, so I think you should get the goods.” Sixshot shrugged, snorting when Black Shadow pulled away to mumble a ‘how generous of you’.

Overlord smirked, large lips pulled thin. He looked at Trepan, a brow raised. Trepan nodded. The oral was good, but he wanted to be fragged. Preferably by Overlord. It was Overlord he liked. Not the others.

With a click Overlord opened his panel, his spike rising. Instantly Sixshot lifted Trepan away from Overlord’s chassis, lifting him up like he was a doll.

“Open his legs up, Black Shadow. So we can see it.” Heretech said, going around to stand behind them.

Black Shadow did so, spreading Trepan’s thighs and pressing his valve to the fat head of Overlord’s spike. He rubbed at Trepan’s node, which the smaller was thankful for as he was pushed down. He was wet enough, but he had not quite been stretched enough, so it burned. Trepan moved to rest a hand over his belly, feeling his valve spread wide and a small bump appear from the massive spike.

It was always an incredibly wonderful feeling.

“Damn thats hot.” Heretech said, though Trepan realized Heretech was not actually looking at his stuffed valve, but lower down, “And what will we do now?”

Overlord laughed, pulling Trepan to lay back against his chassis. “I know what you want Heretech, sadly the others come first when it comes to that.”

“Yeah yeah. You first Black Shadow. Your’s is the smallest.” Heretech earned a hard punch in the stomach for that. 

Trepan stiffened, looking over his shoulder at the other three. For a moment he was afraid they were going to try and fit two spikes inside of him. Instead Black Shadow fingered Overlord’s large, full valve a bit before replacing his fingers with his spike.

Trepan looked back at Overlord, optics wide. Overlord could only give Trepan a smirk before Black Shadow gave his first thrust. Overlord’s optics shuttered, and his lips parted in a sigh.

Trepan had never taken Overlord as someone to take a spike. He could not think over it much, as Black Shadow pinched his side. “Ride his spike, whore. Come one we’re paying you for this right?”

Trepan made an off put huff, bracing his hands on Overlord’s chassis and rocking his hips. Overlord made another sigh, his face developing an energon flush. The brutish phase sixer rubbed at Trepan’s thighs, before finally taking his waist in his hands. He moved Trepan himself, quick and fast, like he was just a cheap interfacing toy. Trepan panted softly, leaning forward so he didn’t brush against Black Shadow.

‘Waste of money.” Black Shadow grumbled, thrusting harder and faster. “You don’t mind that I just do my thing do you?”

Overlord kept moving Trepan over his spike, looking past the smaller mech. “Yeah Heretech usually gets me over.” Trepan noted he already sounded breathless. But of course was, a spike in his valve, and a valve wrapped around his spike? It wouldn’t be long for him to overload.

Trepan clung to Overlord tighter as Black Shadow really started fragging him, loud clanging filling the room. Within a few minutes the other Elite groaned loudly, pulling out with a wet pop.

“Your turn Six- hey! Hey now!” Black Shadow grunted as Sixshot grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to bend over. The masked mech let out his golden spike and thrust blindly and roughly into Black Shadow, and with a grunt the other Phase Sixer was fragging him, leaving Overlord to Heretech.

Overlord just chucked and moved a hand off Trepan’s hips, spreading his valve for Heretech. “Come on then. Just don’t hurt the hooker when you go at it.”

Trepan would get him for that later. How dare he. His anger was soon replaced with a smallest hint of fear. Heretech was looming over him, making Trepan lay flat on Overlord’s chassis. The larger mech gave a jerk of his hips and Overlord let out a genuine moan, his head tilting back and his hand painfully squeezing Trepan’s side.

“Ow...” Trepan mumbled, and Overlord hurriedly let his hip go to instead hold the edge of the berth. Before Trepan could start moving himself Heretech grabbed him, lifted him up, and slammed him back down on Overlord’s spike.

Trepan wailed, the hard slam jolting his ceiling node. Heretech did it again, this time thrusting as well. Soon the red mech had set an alternating rhythm, and Trepan really did feel like little more then a sex toy. He was literally being used.

Still he found it very arousing. It was even better because he got to see Overlord’s face as he was fragged.

Overlord was watching where their hips met, optics bleary. His face was flushed, and he was chewing on his lower lip. It was a very good look for him. Trepan flexed his valve, rippling the calipers. Overlord’s optics went bright and wide, his hips wildly starting to jerk upwards into him.

Trepan could feel his spike expand, twitch and then with a loud snarl from the blue decepticon, transfluids filled him. Trepan shuddered, and then winced as Hertech left dents in his side from griping him too tight.

“Scrap...” Hertech have a few more jerks of his hips before pulling out and overloading onto Overlord’s valve lips. He gave a few vents before roughly lifting Trepan up and pushing him hard against Overlord’s Chassis, large servos forcing their way inside his valve and fingering him.

Trepan whined, servos digging into Overlord’s seams as Heretech mercilessly rammed his servos inside of him. His whine grew louder as he overloaded, lubricants and transfluids gushing over the grey servos.

Trepan went limp, panting softly. He smiled as Overlord lifted a hand onto his back, petting him.

“So... Do we really have to pay him?” Black Shadow suddenly asked, panting, “We could just dump him in a ditch somewhere... Or shoot him.”

Trepan frowned and cast a glare over his shoulder at the Phase Sixer, who was wiping transfluids off his face.

“And he’s giving me this really dirty look too.” 

“We can’t kill every whore we hire. Then there wouldn’t be anymore.” Overlord said simply, pulling Trepan a bit closer, “Don’t worry. I will pay him. You don’t have to waste a single credit on him.”

Trepan then glared at Overlord, slapping his hand away as the decepticon moved his had to pet his face.

“And he’s cute. Spirited. I like him. I may want him a second time.” Overlord grinned and pulled Trepan against his chest in a half hug.

“What ever. I got what I wanted so I’m getting back to base.” Heretech said, rolling his shoulders as he left, “Until next time Overlord.”

Overlord spared him a quick wave of his servos, still rubbing Trepan’s back. “You two should go too. I can clean up.”

“It was a pleasure. I enjoyed how easily that little thing took you. Maybe I will hire them if I see em around.” Trepan held back a snort. Sixshot would not be seeing him around ever.

“Still a waste of money I say.” Black Shadow mumbled as he left with the other.

Once they were gone, Trepan pounded on Overlord’s chest in a fit of fury. The other just laughed and let him, smiling like he was watching a terbo fox pup do a cute trick.

“I’m not a hooker.” Trepan hissed angrily, though he pulled himself up Overlord’s chassis and nuzzled his neck.

“No. No your not. You’re worth far more then that.” Overlord mumbled, kissing one of Trepan’s lenses. He then took his hand and kissed the tips of his servos, smirking. “So much more.”

“Heretech left dents in my side” Trepan grumbled next.

“I’ll punch him in the face later.” Overlord said, his other hand gently touching the area.

“And punch Black Shadow too.”

“Of course. Anything you want.”

Trepan smiled then, satisfied. He settled in Overlord's arms, fully intending to get a good recharge.


End file.
